All about us EnglandXReader
by InuyashaMoonlight634
Summary: You felt a few tears fall from your eyes, as you looked at the one you loved, the one that you knew that you would love for the rest of your life.You knew that there wasn't anyone else that you wanted to spend your life with.He was the only one, the one who had captured your heart and knew that he would do anything for you, even die with you…-An EnglandXReader fanfic story-
1. Chapter Teaser

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia or England for the life of me! All characters related to the hetalia manga or anime; belong to Hideakaz Himaruya-Sensei. I'm only doing this story by request from a freind, so the story credit also goes to the requester!**_

* * *

**APH-Hetalia-****EnglandandXReader****: All About US**

**Chapter: Teaser**

_Once again, the meeting of the Allies…_

_**Was a disaster. **_

_It never seemed to get anywhere, especially when America tried running the meeting._

_Like clockwork, he always had to make a statement about him being the 'Hero' and everything, then Russia would start with the comments on 'becoming one with him', then France would start trying to hit on England for like the billionth time…_

_Like I said…_

_A disaster in the making._

_So, after all the headaches and Chaos, the meeting was dismissed as everyone left the room. England let out a sigh as he was finally able to leave that godforsaken meeting room at last._

_He was starting to feel annoyed and angry, mostly for what America does in there. So he decided to take a walk, to let his anger cool down a bit._

_He wasn't looking where he was going…_

_And literally bumped into someone._

_**The person, he had bumped into was you.**_

_You had been walking around the building, looking for something to do, when you saw a guy with shaggy blonde hair, emerald green eyes and thick eyebrows walking in the same direction as you. _

_I guess he was thinking about something and was focusing on that, since before you could say anything, you both crashed into each other, at just the timing of the universe allowed it. _

_The sound of loud smack, rang through your ears as you collided with this person. _

"_Oh my god, I'm sorry…" You heard him say as you looked up and stared into those emerald eyes of his…_

_**Can you say awkward moment?**_

_**I can!**_

_**~End of Teaser~ **_

* * *

_**(Aren't I just a bitch for leaving it like that? Well, it is a teaser, soo…. Yes I am!) so, this is just the teaser part of the story. next will be the prologue and chapter 1, so look forward to that when it comes...**_


	2. Chapter Prologue

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia or England for the life of me! All characters related to the hetalia manga or anime; belong to Hideakaz Himaruya-Sensei. I'm only doing this story by request, so the story credit also goes to the requester!**

**A/N: **_The prologue of the story. It brings a bit of a background for the story's Xreader, so the audience won't be as confused at it probably would be. After the prologue, the first chapter will begin, so hope you enjoy this story! _

**A/N 2:**_ also, this is my __**FIRST EnglandXReader (ONE WITHOUT AN OC INVOLVED!) so please be kind with it, If I start to suck at it.**_

* * *

**Chapter Prologue:**

_**You were spending your day, walking down the hallway of a certain building, that you not suppose to be in. You were told many times to not go in there, but you didn't listen. **_

_**You felt like you had to go in there, you felt like you needed to go in there….**_

_**If you didn't….**_

_**Then all that you had sacrificed, would be for nothing and had gone to waste…**_

_You kept on walking until you reached the door handle. You felt nervousness enter your system, as you slowly opened the door. You prayed that you would be able to survive this, as you walked into the room, that was pitch black._

_The door was suddenly closed behind you, making you turn in wonderment…._

_Then, a pair of hands, grabbed you from behind and a hand covered your mouth, preventing you from screaming._

"_Don't even try it, I'll break your neck if you let even one sound escape from your mouth." A dangerous voice told you as you felt scared and afraid, for the first time in your life._

"_Good girl. I knew you would choose this: to sacrifice yourself for that person you care so much about…" The voice said, in a sickly sweet tone. _

_You could smell the alcohol on them and knew what type it was, having been around that scent before: it was a strong sweet smell of vodka, pure and intoxicating._

_You didn't dare turn around as you could feel the hot breath of the Russian man known as Ivan on the back of your neck._

"_So, as part of being the sacrifice, you shall agree to belong to me and become one with me…" Ivan said, as he lifted the hand from your mouth, allowing to be able to talk for at least a little bit. "And all I want, is your answer of agreeing to my demands."_

"_Why would I agree to that? Becoming one with you? I hate you're fucking guts to the core, you know that!" You said angrily as Ivan looked at you with a confused child like face._

"_I think, you misunderstood me _(Your name). I was sure you would understand all of my proposal…" Grins cruelly at you, as he trails a hand across your chest. _

"_I don't mean, you would just belong to me as an item of property and land figure…. _

_You would belong to me in mind, body and spirit…._

_In other words:_

**You would be mine, as my lover and mate, for all of eternity…" **_Ivan whispered in you ear softly, as he gave your ear a small lick. You tried not to cringe at his touch, as you were starting to fight him back, resisting him with all of your willpower._

_There was no way in hell, that you be his lover. You would rather die and be sent to hell, than belong to a disgusting, creepy, psychopathic, insane guy like him._

"_Never, you son of a bitch! I will never belong to you, ever. So, as for your so called proposal, all I have to say is…" You said, as Ivan just looked at you with his creepy child like smile._

"_Da, _(Your name)?" Ivan asked, as if he really didn't care if you agreed or not._

"**UP YOURS, ASSHOLE! YOU CAN TAKE THE SHIT YOU JUST TOLD ME AND FUCKING SHOVE IT…. UP YOU'RE FUCKING VODKA DRINKING, STUPID ALL THE TIME SCARF WEARING, GIANT FUCKING RUSSIAN ASS!"**_ You yelled at him, hoping he got it clear that you were not going to agree with him, not matter what happened to you._

_After a few minutes had passed, Ivan let out a sigh… _

_A sigh of disappointment._

"_How sad. I was hoping my little sunflower would just go along and agree with whatever I said." Ivan said, as he put something behind your back. "Put it looks like….I have to teach her some manners and how to act better around her rulers._

_You felt something cold touch your back, something metal like and cold, that made a shiver run down your back. But before you could say anything, the door was suddenly flung open, letting light into the room._

"**LEAVE HER THE BLOODY HELL ALONE, YOU DAMN WANKER!" **_A familiar voice said, as you turned and saw the familiar face of Arthur Kirkland standing at the doorway, panting from out of breath, from running all the way to find you._

"_Idiot! Why are you here?! I told you to not come after me!" You said to him, almost yelling like._

"__(Your name) I told you before, not matter how hard you run or how far you get away from me, I will be right behind you, to bring you back to me! I will never let anyone have you, luv! I love you and I will always love you, more than anybody could ever imagine!" Arthur said as he walked over to you, not caring about the situation you were in._

"_Stay away, Arthur! He will kill us both, if you get any closer!" You pleaded, hoping that would make him leave._

"_Then let him, let him kill us both! If he even does try to kill you, then I will follow you to the other side, so we could always be together…" Arthur said, as he continued to walk towards you._

"_If you die, then I will kill myself along with you. I refuse to live my life without you, not even for one single minute! You are everything to me and can't bear to see my future, without you by my side, for as long as we both live!"_

_**You felt a few tears fall from your eyes, as you looked at the one you loved, the one that you knew that you would love for the rest of your life. **_

_**You knew that there wasn't anyone else that you wanted to spend your life with. He was the only one, the one who had captured your heart and knew that he would do anything for you, even die with you…**_

_**He wouldn't let you go, not even for one minute…..**_

_**You were his and he was yours, nothing could ever break that bond that you both had shared and created…..**_

_As silence seemed to pass, you something go off, like a banging sound, as you saw Arthur's eyes turn to horror. _

"_So sad, but I'm afraid, I don't want you anymore_(Your name)…" Ivan said, as you heard him whisper in your ear. "So, I'll just leave you with him, as he watches his love, die right in front of him…."_

_You felt confused, as you felt your body going numb and feeling off balance. You felt yourself fall, as you saw a gun in Ivan's hand and a cold expression on his face._

_You heard Arthur scream in the background, as you saw Ivan leave the room, not bothering to look at you or Arthur. You felt arms around you, as you looked up at Arthur's face, his eyes starting to fill up with tears._

"_Please….please, Luv….don't be hurt…" Arthur said, as you felt something warm and sticky, as you looked down. You saw a dark forming shaped color forming all over your chest._

_You realized that Ivan had pulled out a gun and had it to your back. He shot you, when he realized that you would never be his and had left the room, to leave you to die, in Arthur's arms._

_It now made all sense to you, as you could feel yourself starting to slip away… _

"_No, luv, don't do it! Don't you dare close your eyes and go to sleep! Stay with me, luv." Arthur said, as he grabbed your face, forcing you to look at him. "Just keep looking at me and stay awake, okay luv? I'll get you fixed up, I promise…"_

"_I'm sorry….I'm so….sor…ry…" You said, as you could your voice getting softer as each minute passed by._

"_It's okay, luv. There's nothing for you to be sorry about. Just hang on for me, okay? Everything will be fine…" Arthur said, trying to be as soothing as possible, as you felt a warm sensation come all over you._

_Arthur was using as much of his magic as possible in order to stop the bleeding and heal your wound, in order to save your life. You didn't move as you kept very still while Arthur used his healing magic on you. The room was deadly silent while Arthur continued to heal you as best as he could._

"_Hey, luv, please talk to me alright? I don't want you falling asleep…" Arthur said, as he lightly shook your shoulders, trying to get you to wake up._

_You didn't respond, as he continued to lightly shake your shoulders, still calling out to you._

_You still didn't respond as he kept on shaking your shoulders, this time a little harder._

_As you heard his voice in the distance, your mind faded to the last time frame you could remember, when you had first met Arthur Kirkland for the very first time…._

_**The past was starting to unwind before your very eyes, as you relationship was starting to take its first steps, as the pages of destiny began to take form….**_

_~**End of Prologue**~_

* * *

_**(Again, leave you all on a cliffy to make you all read the next part of the story! TROLOLOLOLOL!) if you like, you can review this story, to see how it's doing or if needs improvement...but either way...this story is going by the idea of my insane mind...**_


End file.
